


After The Fall

by iloveromance



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: An unexpected visitor shakes up the firm for Cary and Diane, but no one is more shaken than Alicia. However, the visit is not at all what she is expecting.





	1. Chapter 1

It was with a heavy heart that Alicia returned to work. She'd always taken pride in her accomplishments and winning the State's Attorney position was no exception. She'd worked hard to win the position and it paid off in a big way. With the exception of the birth of her two children, it was the proudest moment of her life. But soon thereafter, she'd taken a fall in a big way. Luckily, Cary and Diane were there to catch her before she hit rock bottom.

On this particular day, Alicia sat in her office staring out of the window. She was thinking about Will, as she often did. God how she missed him. Some days were better than others, but today was worse; much worse. And on top of the ache of simply missing him, was the guilt that cut through her like a knife. She was not a religious person at all, but she knew that he was out there, somewhere, waiting for her and watching over her. But what must he think of her now? She wanted nothing more than to have him there in the flesh, holding her, telling her that despite all that she'd gone through, everything was going to be all right.

But the truth was, even now as she sat in her chair, alone in her office, she really didn't know if things would be all right. Or, in fact, if they'd ever be all right again.

Thankfully it was close to quitting time, although in truth, everyone knew that lawyers never actually had set working hours. But still it was nice to know that come five o'clock, barring any major cases or distractions, she and Cary and Diane could comfortably lock the doors and go home for the day.

She was so deep in thought that she was startled by the sound of his voice;

"Hey."

Her heart took a moment to return to its steady beat and she turned in her chair. "Cary..."

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't." She lied. "I was just… thinking."

"Well, I've done way too much of that today and I'm tired of thinking. Hey, can I come in?"

She laughed softly. As if he needed an invitation to enter her office. "Yes, of course. You don't have to ask."

He walked inside and plopped down in the chair in front of her. As he did so, the leather made a whooshing sound from the weight of his body. "God, what a day. I thought it would never end! All I want to do is go home and have a beer."

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Alicia said. She rarely drank (beer, anyway), but it seemed that Cary had the right idea.

"I agree with that." Diane said, smiling as she entered Alicia's office. She took the seat next to Cary. "I say we go get a beer. Who's with me?"

"Me, definitely." Cary said. "How about it, Alicia?"

Suddenly she had a change of heart. Perhaps it would be best if she went home. Grace and Zach might need her. "Oh, I don't know, I'd have to-."

A knock on the door startled her and the three of them looked at each other.

"Damn it." Cary muttered, rising from his chair. "Just when I thought we were in the clear. "Don't worry; I'll get rid of them."

Diane laughed. "Cary, you know we can't do that, especially if they need representation! We need all the cases that we can get."

"Like hell we do. I'm beat and I'm getting that beer even if it means that the person out there has to sit on death row for something they didn't do!"

Alicia's eyes widened and she gasped. "Cary, that's a horrible thing to say!"

"Trust me, Alicia; I'm going to get rid of this person if it's the last thing I do!"

"Cary-."

But he was already out of his seat, ready to face the would- be 'intruder'. Alicia smiled, watching him. She knew he would make good on his word. The person would be gone within minutes and they could all go home for the evening.

God bless him.


	2. Chapter 2

Cary swore under his breath as he walked out of Alicia's office, but he knew damn well that his words could be heard by Alicia and Diane. He didn't give a damn. Couldn't people read signs and save their problems until the next business day? Lawyers had lives too, even if he was still trying to find his. Seemed that he worked so dammed much that he never had time for anything else; mainly women. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been on a date, much less spent the night with a woman and quite honestly he was frustrated. Perhaps that's why business had picked up lately. It made no sense, but then again, things rarely made sense to him anymore.

He stormed through the lobby and fumbled his way through the darkness. Geez, if the idiot who was banging on the door had any sense at all, they'd realize that a darkened office meant that the place was closed. But apparently not this idiot. He could just make out the shadow of a figure standing behind the glass door, etched with the name of the firm.

"Hey sorry, buddy we're closed!" He yelled through the glass as he reached for the door handle. "Come back tom-."

He froze, his eyes narrowing at the sight as he stood face to face with the intruder. Without hesitation he opened the door wider, keeping his foot in place in case anything funny was to occur.

"What in the hell are you doing here?"

"Cary Agos, I presume."

"And you're Frank Prady."

Mr. Prady smiled. "Yes, I am. It's nice to see you again."

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Cary repeated, making sure that the agitation in his voice was heard.

"It's nice to see you, Cary." Mr. Prady repeated, as though mocking Cary's words.

"Actually I'm here to see Alicia. May I speak to her please?"

"Like hell you can!" Cary snapped. "You know Prady; you've got some nerve showing up here after what you put her through!"

Mr. Prady sighed and lowered his head. "Look, Mr. Agos I know you're upset and I know I should have called first. I'm terribly sorry about that. It was just… well then, why don't we call this visit a spur of the moment thing."

"Let's call this visit finished." Cary said, pushing the door closed. But Prady's foot stopped it from going any further. "Look, do you want to leave or do I need to call the police? How did you get in here anyway?"

"Same way I've always gotten here. Bus number 63. I would have taken my car but-."

"Oh who gives a damn about your precious BMW and your Mercedes? What, are they in the shop for detailing?"

"Well, actually I only have-."

"Look, I don't really care about your damn cars or you so if you'll just leave before I have to call the police, I'll-."

"Cary, who is at the door?"

Cary swung around to see Diane walking into the lobby.

"It's-."

"Frank Prady." Diane finished. "Well... I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I tried to get rid of him, Diane. Do you want me to call the police?"

Diane smiled. "That won't be necessary, Cary. Look, why don't you go on home? I'll take care of this."

Cary gave Mr. Prady a look and then shot Diane a concerned look meant only for her. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay? I mean, this guy-."

Diane laughed softly. "We'll be fine Cary. Don't worry about us."

"All right then. I'm out of here." Cary hurried back to Alicia's office and grabbed his things. "Night, Alicia."

She rose to her feet in one fluid motion. "Who was at the door?"

"Oh, it's… You'll find out."

And then he brushed past Mr. Prady and Diane without even saying goodbye. He was more than happy to get out of the office. Because he was certain that things were about to get ugly.


End file.
